The love of the Doctor
by Blink33Gal
Summary: This is a reunion story, but not all is as it seems. please read and review!Please do not be too harsh :   WARNING: Chapter 6 may be inappropriate for young readers. 10/Rose,Donna,Martha,Jack,Jackie... ,
1. REUNION

**THE LOVE OF THE DOCTOR**

**A REUNION?**

The Doctor stood staring at the young blonde, who was standing at the doors to her flat, a confused expression on her face! Rose dropped her bags of rubbish that she was carrying, and gazed across her estate to the man she had dreamt about for the last few years.

Was it really him? Could it be him? Niether of them moved, each waiting for the other. Jackie Tyler stepped out of the door checking on her daughter, to find her stood frozen to the spot.

"Rose sweetheart, what is it?" Jackie asked worried, she noticed what Rose was staring at, or more, who, she was staring at. "Rose, is that..?" Jackie was interuppted by Rose.

"Oh my God, it is him!" Rose whispered. She began to run, almost jogging to a certain extent, hoping the Doctor would start to run as well.

He did. The Doctor ran full speed towards his human companion. So long it had been, why did he let her go in the first place? His smile rose on his face as he grew near and nearer!

Rose grinned like a chessure cat, as she exceeded into a full run. They were so close now, Rose prayed this wasn't a dream, this was one of those times, that she really did not want to wake up from!

She loved the Doctor with all her heart, and everything she had ever wanted seemed to be falling into place. She wasn't going to let anything spoil it!

The Doctor lifted Rose up into hs arms! Clinging on ever so tightly, as he span her around. He was lucky he didn't knock them both to the ground! He had missed her so much, and he didn't ever want to let her out of his arms again. From the way Rose was clinging onto him, he guessed she wouldn't mind at all, if he never let go! They stayed still for a few minutes, holding each other! Making the moment last!

When they reluctantly pulled apart, the Doctor made sure he didn't loose body contact completely. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Not that she was complaining!


	2. ALL THAT IS, ALL THAT WAS,ALL THAT

**ALL THAT IS, ALL THAT WAS, ALL THAT EVER COULD BE!**

Donna looked on from the distance, just watching the happily reunited couple! Over the time she had known the Doctor, she had begun to realise just how much this human girl named Rose meant to him! She knew from the moment he mentioned her, with that heartbroken look in his eyes, that when it came to the woman he loved, he would not be messed with! Nothing or no one could not come between them two. Not even the legendary Captain Jack Harkness! Though he had tried! Not just with Rose, he had flirted with niether!

She had heard Martha had had a crush on him, but apparently, she never even splinted the casing of his hearts! Thats why Martha had left! She had told the Doctor that she was leaving to look after her family. But Donna knew the truth! Call it girls intuition! Martha had left, because she couldn't bear been in love with a man, who would/could never love her back! She would just never let him know that!

What did she feel for him? She had often wondered that. He's an handsome man! There's no denying that! But, she's not his type, what would a great man like him, see in a earthling like her? Not when he had such beauties as Miss Rose Tyler! Don't get her wrong, she had nothing against Rose! And she had no feelings for the Doctor in that way! But she never thought it right that one is judged on one's looks! She also knew that the Doctor was not with Rose just for her looks. She knew full well that he loved her for her humanity, and self doubt, and everything about her! She wasn't jealous! Why would she be jealous? Him and Rose were meant for great things, and who was she to stand in their way?


	3. Pomp and Circumstance

**THE LOVE OF THE DOCTOR**

**POMP AND CIRCUMSTANCE**

Jackie had invited the Doctor and Rose into the flat, where she instinctively made three cups of tea. Not forgetting the Doctor's four sugars!

The Doctor hadn't exactlly wanted to hang around, but Rose had persuaded him to stay for her. Promising to leave first thing in the morning. He had reluctantly agreed!

"So Doctor, what took you so long?" Asked Jackie, as she brought in the warm drinks.

Capturing his from Jackie's grips, he answered.

"What took me so long?" Rose couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor's stupidness!

"Oh, you meant getting here?, Complete accident, should never have happened!"

Rose stared at him.

"A happy accident though, i promise!" Again Rose laughed at him. "How long has it been for you?"

Rose looked suddenly sollem, almost heartbroken. The Doctor grabbed her hand reassuringly. "Rose?"

"It's been ten years Doctor! Ten long years!" A lone tear travelled down her left cheek, which the Doctor instantly wiped away with his thumb. He gently pulled her into his arms, as she sobbed into his chest! A thought came into his head. Where's his human self? He thought that maybe he should wait before he asked.


	4. HURT & COMFORT

**HURT & COMFORT**

The Doctor laid with Rose on her bed in the Tyler flat.

He gently stroked her hair, as she rested her head on his chest.

He was trying to build up the confidence, to ask Rose about his other self, and where he was.

Rose was thinking the same thing.

"Doctor, can i ask you something?"

Pulled out of his day dreams the Doctor looked down at her, worried.

"Course you can, what is it?"

Rose hesitated once again, thinking on how to ask.

She sat up to face the Doctor, finding that it didn't help in the slightest.

"Did you know that he was a 'monster'?, your otherself i mean!".

The Doctor froze. A monster?. What the hell had happened?

Rose had turned her head from the Doctor, as he tried to stroke her cheek. She back away slowly.

The Doctor looked on in suprise.

"Rose, what happened?" He asked sternly but gently.

Tears flooded down her face, beginning to cry hysterically.

The Doctor pulled Rose close to him, despite her efforts to get away. She eventually gave up, and sobbed endlessly into his chest. She wrapped herself up for safety into his body!

There was no need to guess. The Doctor knew just then what had happened. But why? And why did he forget his other self?


	5. REVEALED AND UNDERSTOOD

**REVEALED AND UNDERSTOOD**

Donna was suprised. She had never expected this, she had been told all these terrible things by the Doctor. She was sat chatting to Jackie Tyler. What on Earth was the Doctor talking about? This woman was lovely, quite easy to believe she is Rose's mother.

"Things have changed so much since the Doctor came along. He changed my baby girl, into a beautiful mature woman!" Jackie told Donna.

Donna nodded in agreement, still slightly afraid to disagree or get on Jackie's bad side, just incase the Doctor's comments happened to be true.

"He charged on bravardo, blew up my daughter's job, and whisked her away from me all in one night!" Jackie continued, Donna only half paying attention. She was distracted by the picture on the mantlepiece behind Jackie. It was a picture of a young Jackie, holding, who she assumed was Rose as a baby, but there was also a man. Rose's dad maybe? Of all the things the Doctor had mentioned about Rose and her family, he had never mentioned Rose's dad.

Donna interuppted Jackie's rambling. "Jackie, i hope you don't mind me asking, who's the man in the picture behind you?"

Jackie didn't need to turn around, she knew who she was talking about. She turned white.

"Pete. Rose's father, he died when she was six months old." Jackie explained.

Donna looked at Jackie sadly.

"I'm really sorry, how did he die?" Donna thought of what she had just, then added on. "If you don't mind me asking."

Jackie nodded, smiling grim. Her age suddenly appearing on her face.

"No it's alright, he ran out in front of a car, knowbody knows why. I think Rose knows though, you should ask her."

Donna nodded. This family had been through so much, especailly Jackie. Her husband had got himself killed, leaving her to raise a child on her own. Her daughter then vanishes off of the face of the Earth, later to find out she was travelling through out time and space, with and 900 year old alien!

She decided she would quite like Jackie Tyler, and she was sure that deep down, so did the Doctor.


	6. THE TRUTH

**The Truth**

The Doctor laid holding Rose, just taking in the days events. He had never imagined this morning when he woke up, that he was going to find his long lost love! He was overjoyed!

He didn't feel right, about the fact that Rose could not tell him what had happened with his other self, and what he had done to Doctor knew that he would have to wait paitently for her to tell him in her own time. Now the Doctor was great at been patient, but he wasn't that good after ten minutes.

Luckily for him Rose was in a talkative mood.

"It was a week after you left us here. It was ten pm, and everyone was going to bed after the party. Which was my birthday by the way!"

Rose hinted at the Doctor.

"oh. Happy birthday darling!"He kissed her head gently, making Rose shiver under his touch.

"He followed me into my bedroom. I asked him what he was doing, 'cause we didn't share the same bedroom. He just put his hand over my mouth, and forced me into my room. He then backed me against the door...he..grabbed me benieth, through my dress, and started... to, um..feel me up as he full on kissed me. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong, and it didn't help..with what he was, um, doing to me!" Rose started to cry, the Doctor held her tight in his arms.

She carried on.

"When i realised that i couldn't do anything, he forced me to play along, he told me that... he said that you wanted him to do this to me, and that i was to feel him up..as if he were you!

My mind at this point, was completley mixed up, and i started to pretend he was you, and that you loved me, and that you were, well, you know, making love to me!" Rose looked up at him, she noticed his eyes were watering, and she continued.

"I wanted to know so badly after that, what it would feel like if you you know, have sex with me.."

The Doctor interrupted her, placing a finger on her lips.

"Rose, if we were ever to, you know...it wouldnt be having sex...it would be making love..cause i love you Rose Tyler, and i have since the moment i met you!"

He leaned in to kiss her, their lips ever so gently gracing the others presence. He laid back against the pillow as Rose pulled away, just leaning against him, as he held her tightly in his arms. At last they were at home,and they had never been so happy!


	7. Questions and Answers?

**Questions & Answers**

The Doctor had laid there, just listening to Rose breathing as she slept. He had just drifted off, as he felt Rose grip his chest. Obviously she was dreaming. But what about?

Now he was sat at the small dining table, drinking what he was ashamed to admit in public; a very nice Jackie Tyler cup of tea.

Jackie was sat across from him, and he was aware of her constant staring. He broke.

"What is it Jackie?"

Jackie seemed to be oblivious to the Doctors' frustration.

"Nothing" She replied.

"You've been staring at me for the last ten minutes."

Jackie thought for a moment before telling him her thoughts.

"Why did you come back? Its been over ten years, she was just beginning to get her life back on track. After the torment your so called duplicate had caused her!"

Just at that moment Rose had entered the living room, where The Doctor and Jackie were sat. They both looked up at her, neither daring to say anything. After all, they had both learnt over time, not to wind up a sleepy Rose.

"Talking about me?" Rose asked, eyes barely open.

"NO!" They both answered simutaniously.

Rose shook her head and sat down beside The Doctor. Taking his hand in hers. She let her head fall onto his shoulder. Not that he cared, he rather enjoyed the feeling. He alllowed his head to rest on hers.

Jackie looked on, half of her wanted to give in to her anger with the Doctor, whilst her other side couldn't understand why Rose had forgiven him so easily.

Finaly her conscience had got the better of her, and she left the happily united couple to their own devices. Only whilst she absconded to get ready. Then she'd be back!

The Doctor and Rose didn't move from the sofa. Instead, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose, moving them both so that they were laid together.

"I've missed you" Rose whispered into his ear.

He smiled softly at her.

"I've missed you more"

They both grinned like two mad hatters.

The Doctor captured her lips in his, pulling her body closer into his.

"Doctor" She asked as she came up for air "Why's it taken ten years?"

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a few minutes. There were so many excuses he could give her, yet he knew honesty is the best policy.

"Well it depends in which manner. If your asking why it's taken ten years to find you. It was an accident, if i knew before i would have come straight away."

Rose stared at him, hoping he would say what she wanted him to. He didn't seem to catch on.

"What 'bout the kiss Doctor?"

This caught the Doctor dumb founded.


	8. Important Notice: Goodbye my Friends

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Due to a certain harsh review, I am no longer continuing with this story. I appologise to my beloved readers, but I have enough trouble in my life at the moment, with people been inappropriately harsh, when a simple, "There's too many exclamation marks." would have been more appropriate and kinder. No offense to the reader which posted this.

Maybe I will carry on soon, but for future reference, I want no swearing directed at me, and please make your reviews as placid as possible.

Yours Truely,

Jess xxxx

P.S. Sorry for the heart dampener. And I wish you look. xxx


	9. Important Notice 2: Thank you

Thank you all for all your kind feedback. I never realised just how much you all enjoyed reading my story, if you wish so, i will carry on writing.

FYI, i am also posting another story soon about the Doctor and Rose going camping, and things lead from one thing to another. Includes a mysterious alien, but the question is, who's side are they on?

Please take a look when i upload, i will reveal the name soon.

Thanks, and yours truely,

Jess xxx

P.S. I dont know where i would be with out my faithful readers and so i thank you xxx


End file.
